Pelea
by Sasha Braginsky
Summary: Tras una pelea con Portugal, Holanda se va a casa de su ruidoso y egolatra amigo.


Este fic va dedicado a Yöunna porque es mi Holanda personal~ Espero que te guste~

Notas: Hetalia no me pertenece~

* * *

-¡Por lo menos yo tengo sentido de la orientación!

-¡Eso no es mi culpa y lo sabes!

-¡¿y ser un maldito yandere que?!

-¡Al menos no me drogo y no se ni donde estoy después!

-¡eso es un golpe bajo! ¡Me largo!

-¡Ya tardabas!

Y tras esa discusión Holanda salio de la casa que compartía con Portugal dando un portazo. Encendio su pipa y empezó a andar sin dirección fija mientras murmuraba en su idioma cosas en contra del luso pero cuando llevaba ya unas horas perdido por las calles le asalto la duda ¿Dónde pasaría la noche? Eso lo tendría que haber pensado antes de dar el portazo y salir de la casa…quizás si volvía y pedía perdón…¡no! Él no tenia la culpa, que se disculpara el luso con él.

Se sentó en un pequeño muro y soltó el humo empezando a pensar con quien se podría ir a pasar la noche ¿su hermana? No, preguntaría mucho y no pararía hasta que le pidiera perdón a Paulo ¿Luxemburgo? No, al final se enteraría Bel y volvería a la primer pensamiento que habia descartado. El español no hacia falta ni pensarlo ¿Quién mas habia? Se quedo pensando hasta que oyó a unos niños gritar por el parque, que ruidosos…

Ruidoso

Iría a casa de Dinamarca

En casa de los nórdicos el ambiente era normal, Finlandia jugaba con Sealand y con Hanatamago, Suecia miraba feliz a su familia, Dinamarca proclamaba que era el rey del norte y Noruega lo golpeaba e Islandia los miraba a todos dándole de comer a Puffin . Antes de que Soren cayera inconsciente llamaron a la puerta.

-¡Voy yo!-grito el danés mientras iba corriendo hacia la puerta. Abrió la puerta y sonrió al ver a su amigos holandés-¡Vincent! ¿no puedes vivir sin ver al rey de norte, verdad?-exclamo mientras lo abrazaba y levantaba unos centímetros del suelo

-He peleado con Paulo

Soren bajo a Vincent al suelo y lo miro sonriendo un poco menos. Se apartó de la puerta y dejo pasar al holandés que apago la pipa en la puerta y se adentro en la casa nórdica. El rubio mas alto cerro la puerta preocupado por su amigo y lo siguió al comedor donde se encontraban el resto de nórdicos saludando al holandés

-Vincent se quedara unos días aquí, echaba de menos al rey del norte, si es que no puede vivir sin mi-dijo el danés mientras reía escandalosamente, sabia como era el de ojos verdes asi que prefirió no contar al resto de nórdicos lo que realmente le pasaba

-Pues bienvenido Holanda-sonrió el fines amablemente mientras el sueco solo hacia un moviento con la cabeza en modo de saludo.

-Hola-saludo el noruego mientras el islandés solo saludaba con la mano y seguía con Puffin.

Holanda los saludo a todos con la cabeza y se sentó a mirar a la familia nórdica, cada uno iba un poco a su aire pero se veían a gusto todos juntos aunque Den se dedicara a criticar a Su-san, Suecia miraba de una manera que haría que los leones de Camerún huyera despavoridos y Norge tiraba de la corbata de Dinamarca ya cansado de que hiciera ruido y lo mandaba a hacer la comida.

La comida fue tranquila y casi silenciosa, teniendo en cuenta que el noruego tiraba del danés cuando este hablaba con la boca llena, pero a Vincent le faltaba algo, un par de esmeraldas con un brillo inocente y una sonrisa cariñosa quizás…negó con la cabeza al pensar en el luso. No, él estaba bien no necesita al ibérico. Pero no sabia que después de la comida los nórdicos se ponían en plan pareja por el salón. Fin con Suecia y Norge con Dinamarca (sin el permiso del primero claro), Islandia se habia ido igual que Sealand ¡Y con razón! Se puso a fumar mientras veía a esos felices ¡Arg! Que ambiente mas…mas…no podía con él. Se despidió y subió al cuarto de invitados tumbado en la cama boca arriba mientras soltaba el humo haciendo pequeños círculos

-¿se puede entrar?-pregunto el danés…ya dentro de la habitación

-Estas dentro, Soren…

-Es que soy el rey y puedo entrar-puntualizo el rubio de ojos zafiros

El danés entro y se puso encima de Holanda que se puso rojo al verlo encima de él. Hacia mucho que no estaban asi

-¿Qué Vinni?¿Recordamos el pasado?

En ese momento, solo Odín sabe como, apareció el noruego con una sartén y golpeo a Dinamarca en la cabeza matando asi las pocas neuronas que tenia el pobre rubio. El holandés espero paciente a que su mejor amigo volviera a la vida con paciencia mientras fumaba. Al fin desperto y se sobo el golpe.

-Bienvenido…

-Estas como ausente, Vin ¿echas de menos a tu _portugisisk(portugués/danés)?_

-Claro que no ¿Por qué voy a echar de menos a ese tonto? Es un desordenado, infantil, yandere, despistado , tonto

-Simpatico-coló el danés para ver si seguía la lista a partir de ahí

-Con una sonrisa preciosa y unos ojos esmeralda igual de hermosos, cariñoso, amable, despistado hasta el punto de ser adorable…-se dio cuenta de que habia cambiado de insultos a piropo y apoyo la cabeza en su hombro-lo echo de menos…

Den consoló a su amigo, ya sabia que echaba de menos a ese sureño, no habia mas que verlo. Hasta sonreía en publico, cosa bastante increíble en el holandés. No sabia que tenían esos ibéricos, pero era como magia, hasta Ivan estaba de mejor humor desde que estaba con el español. Secreto de la península

-¿y porque peleaseis?-pregunto curioso

-Pues…-el holandés abrió la boca para decirlo pero no se acordaba-…no se

El danés estallo en carcajadas mientras el holandés salio de la casa rápidamente, tenia que hablar con el portugués.

-o-

El portugués estaba tumbado en el sofá desde que el holandés se fue. No sabia porque habían discutido pero se sentía mal, maldito orgullo suyo que no le dejaba disculparse. Alguien llamo a la puerta. El luso miro a la puerta tras quitarse el cojín que tenia en la cara ¿Quién llamaría a esas horas? Se dirigió a la puerta y la abria. Nada mas hacer eso alguien mas alto que él le beso en los labios con cariño.

-Lo siento mi conejito

-P-Perdão land-chan

Y esa noche tuvieron una reconciliación mucho mejor que un simple beso, pero eso ya es otra historia

* * *

Espero qeu os haya gustado

merece review?


End file.
